


Advice for Leos

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horoscopes, M/M, School Magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Draco writes the horoscopes for the school magazine.





	Advice for Leos

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of drabbles and ficlets on tumblr that I used to deem "not-AO3-worthy" (not my best work, unbetaed, written in a morning, no revisions etc), but since tumblr is imploding, I thought I'd save them to the Archive, since it is... well, an archive. I'm not leaving tumblr yet -- this is all just in case.

The magazine was Granger’s idea for an appropriate Eighth Year project. People bandied about words like “cooperation” and “learning to live together” while at the same time throwing hostile glances at Draco or spitting in his tea. Words were easy; overcoming years of animosity, mountains of prejudice and oceans of recent grief not so much.

But the magazine was supposed to fix that. Roles were assigned: one of the Patils would do fashion, Daphne took over the gossip column, Terry Boot was tasked with book reviews, Susan Bones would take photographs, and Potter and his sidekick would write about Quidditch.

And Draco would write the horoscopes.

*.*

He was certain it was meant to be a joke, a sign of contempt, judging by the stifled laughter from some of them when Granger made the announcement. Let’s all have a laugh at Malfoy writing the last page of the magazine, the one you could rip out without losing any content. Let’s assign to Malfoy the one topic that everyone else was united in: their disdain for horoscopes.

Draco raised an eyebrow when he received his task, but no objections. Horoscopes might be considered a joke in a world with Seers and divination, but he saw the opportunity to offer a different kind of content. 

A day after he handed in his assignment, Granger took him aside. ‘Draco,’ she said, insisting on using his first name for Merlin knows what reason, ‘you did a fantastic job with the horoscopes. I was wondering if you’d like to work on an editorial piece next month.’

‘No,’ Draco said, keeping his voice icy and his pride intact, ‘I want to write horoscopes. It’s my dream come true.’

He wasn’t sure who he was punishing that way, but accepting Granger’s suggestion would mean acknowledging the insult done to him by assigning him the horoscopes.

*.*

A week later the magazine came out.

‘Libra: _Your innate skill of diplomacy and delicacy will come in handy as a situation will require your expert handling in diffusing confrontations. As a Libra who loves aesthetics above all else, you’ve been shaken a lot by recent events, but this is the time to find the steely backbone you’ve been hiding and make it count for something. Also, flower crowns would suit you. Start wearing one_.”

‘I won’t wear a flower crown!’ Blaise objected.

‘So don’t,’ Draco said, pushing his food around. His appetite hadn’t fully returned yet.

‘But I’ll go interrupt that argument over there,’ Blaise said, standing up, ‘since I’m a paragon of “diffusing confrontation” or whatever it was.’

Draco rolled his eyes and watched as Blaise approached the Ravenclaw table and the two students who’d been arguing. No idea what he told them, but the argument stopped and Blaise returned wearing a smug smile.

‘I’m good at this,’ he said, somewhat surprised. He picked up his goblet and winked at Draco. ‘I’ve also got a date with one of them.’

*.*

‘Malfoy!’ Potter’s voice stopped him in the corridor on the way to the dungeons. Thankfully, unlike his friend, Potter kept using his last name and Draco was glad. The tangle of everything that lay between them was too complicated and thorny: best to stay at arm’s length.

‘I, er, liked your horoscopes,’ Potter said when he reached Draco.

Draco stared at him, but nothing else was forthcoming. ‘What were you expecting?’ he asked in the end.

Potter shrugged. ‘Something sarcastic. Scathing. Petty even. I don’t really know.’

‘Delightful as it is to hear what you think of me, I’ve got to run. My next assignment is due. Unlike some of us, I can’t just copy down the results of the Quidditch league and be done.’

Draco’s insults failed to meet their mark and this bothered him more than he could say. Potter should’ve got angry; he should’ve retaliated with an insult, a hex, a glare. But instead he said, ‘Looking forward to seeing what you write next.’

Cancer: _drowning in your feelings is an appealing choice, especially when there has been so much loss. But remember that you’re not the only one drowning and that no one is better at providing comfort than a Cancer. Others need the solace only you can provide. This month is when you’ll shine. Hugs and chocolate are your best friends._

‘Malfoy!’ Potter had followed him out of the Great Hall.

‘What do you want?’ Draco asked.

‘I wanted to say that I really liked what you wrote about Leos.’

Malfoy shrugged. ‘Didn’t know you were a Leo,’ he lied.

‘I am, yes. That thing you wrote, the comparison of Leos to Atlas, who held the world on his shoulders… that was… well, I liked it. A lot.’

‘Whatever, Potter. I’m late for Herbology.’

‘I’m heading there, too. Want to walk together?’

 _No_ , is what Draco wanted to say, but instead he shrugged.

It was cold and grey outside. Draco could smell the snow in the air. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

Potter didn’t say much during their walk—which was a relief—but he glanced a lot at Draco, which wasn’t unusual, although the way Potter looked at him these days was; full of curiosity and interest.

‘Do you like writing the horoscopes?’ Potter asked.

‘I love it,’ Draco said, realising he wasn’t exactly lying. Sure, his vanity would prefer it if he wrote the kind of incisive articles that Granger, Padma Patil and Goldstein wrote, articles about how the Dark Lord’s coup had split their society in two and suggestions as to how to mend it, but the horoscopes turned out to be creative and fun. Besides, he was still tickled by how many people—Libras presumably—sported flower crowns last month.

‘I think you’re good at writing,’ Potter said. ‘Your column shows me a side of you I didn’t expect.’

Draco was well aware of the side he’d shown to Potter and his friends all these years. He wasn’t sure what to say, but they’d arrived at Greenhouse Five.

‘Hey, do you wanna pair up for today’s lesson?’ Potter said, opening the door to the humid greenhouse filled with chattering students. ‘Ron and Hermione always pair up and I end up with Neville and he talks my ear off about the classification of each plant and their Latin names…’ 

‘Sure,’ Draco said, his palms sweating.

Leo: _Yes, the spotlight has space for one only and you’ve loved basking in the adulation of your peers, but the cost has been high. Take your eyes off your mirror for a change and look around you: the rest of the stage is large and what’s more there’s much less pressure. Blending in with the background might not come naturally, but it allows you to breathe and that’s what you need the most right now. You can indulge your desire to stand-out by wearing nail varnish, whatever your gender._

Potter was waiting for him at the school’s entrance after lunch. He’d been walking to the greenhouses with Draco these past few weeks and they’d paired up during the lesson, most of the time with minimal bickering.

‘Are you wearing nail varnish!?’ Draco asked when he saw Potter’s hand on his schoolbag, his nails painted black.

‘Well, it’s the trend these days, isn’t it?’ Potter smiled. ‘I couldn’t be the only Leo who’s not painted his nails. Even Neville’s gone for green, same shade as his favourite plant. Besides, I think it suits me.’

‘You look like a right berk,’ Draco said, his voice light and teasing.

‘Was your idea.’ Potter swatted his arm, but he was beaming. His cheeks had turned pink from the cold December wind and he glanced at Draco a lot.

The whole thing left Draco unsteady; especially when Potter opened up to him and shared fears and dreams and worries: soft, vulnerable aspects of himself that he really shouldn’t be sharing with anyone. Draco had been taught from a young age about which parts of himself to reveal to others and which to keep behind sturdy walls, but relating with Potter had turned everything he’d been taught upside down. Draco longed to knock the walls down, but he also feared exposing his secret desires to the light of day.

*.*

‘I’d ask again if you wanted to write an article, but your horoscopes have become the hit of the magazine,’ Granger told him at the next magazine meeting. ‘I’m very impressed. But the offer still stands: if you’d like to write a feature for our Christmas issues, you’re more than welcome.’

‘I’ll stick to the horoscopes for now,’ Draco told her. There was something he didn’t dare say out loud, but he hoped he could say it in writing.

Leo: _Your legendary courage will come in handy this month when you’ll consider who to ask to the Yule Ball. You might have few choices or many; you might be tempted to choose someone easy-going, who’s already your friend, who’s been by your side for a long time. But where’s the fun in that? Listen to what your heart is telling you. Ask the person whose thought keeps you up at night. Ask the person who makes your palms sweat, your stomach flip, your lungs gasp for air. Summon that courage of yours and take a risk—and who knows? You might be rewarded with a kiss._

‘Something wrong?’ Draco asked Potter as they walked to the greenhouses. He’d been unusually quiet.

‘Nah,’ Potter stopped in the path. He scuffed the toe of his boot on the frosted ground. ‘I’m just trying to summon my “legendary” courage.’

‘Oh?’ was all Draco managed to say.

‘Yeah,’ Potter stepped closer, his eyes blazing behind his glasses. ‘See, there’s someone who’s been making my palms sweat, my stomach flip, my lungs gasp for air. Someone whose thought keeps me up at night.’

‘Have you memorised every word?’ Draco asked, his voice hoarse. His pulse raced as he took a step closer to Harry, and he had to stifle a gasp when Harry reached out to hold his hand.

‘Didn’t need to memorise anything; I’m saying what I’m feeling right now,’ Potter said. ‘Draco, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?’

Draco swallowed. ‘Sure.’ He tried to pretend he was casual about it, but his voice betrayed him.

Harry bit his lip. ‘The horoscope said something about a reward...’

Draco laughed. ‘Of course. My horoscopes always come true, you know,’ he said as he leaned in and kissed Potter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
> **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
